What is Reality?
by WildRose008
Summary: When an 18 year girl is hit by a truck her world changes. What she thought was reality is a dream and she has to trust creatures she thought only existed in story books.  originally English coursework, inform me if you want me to write more


Alice Doye Tm4

Alice brushed the crumbs off of the navy blue skirt of her dress and swung her bag over her shoulder before slipping her sky blue hair band into her auburn ringlets. The school bus waited for her outside, she kissed her mother on the cheek and skipped outside to the bus. Her cat Dinah watched from Alice's bedroom window, amusement gleaming in her eyes. The bus doors slammed open, welcoming her to an elderly man who had long, sliver hair that was tied into two bunches, like two ears slicked back. He wore a white jumpsuit in which he stored a golden fob watch in the left pocket just above his waist. He looked at Alice through the circular spectacles that balanced on the end of his nose. He twitched slightly and spoke sternly, "You're late."

"I'm sorry Mr White" Alice said whilst walking to Katie or Kat as she liked to call her. Kat was always grinning and had different hairstyle everyday. "The Head is gonna murder you" Alice said worryingly gesturing at Kat's midnight blue hair and amethyst purple highlights. Kat shrugged and grinned.

"Anyway," Alice said with a hint of confusion, "Why the hell is Janitor White driving our bus?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"You were sleeping when it was announced that the previous bus driver died and that Mr White would drive the school bus until a replacement is found"

Alice blinked and nodded slowly, "Please, if I am sleeping during an important announce…Wake Me Up!"

Kat grinned and picked up her bag as the bus slammed to a halt. The students got off the bus one by one and headed into … School. Alice walked through the main entrance to be greeted by Ms Bareket the head teacher. She scowled at them before heading towards her office in the opposite corridor.

After registration, with the wise yet boring librarian Mr Rashad and the droll trainee Mr Leverett, Alice and Kat walked arm in arm towards their first lesson.

"What lesson do we have first?" Kat asked politely.

"History with…Mr Milliner? Who's he?"

"Trainee teacher I believe" Deena and Dumia butted in, walking along aside Alice and Kat

"Apparently, rumour has it, he is like in his early 20's" Said Deena quietly.

"Imagine it, a 20 year old trying to control a class of 17 and 18 year olds" Dumia added.

"He must be smart, I think he was the best in his school"

"So, he skipped a few years and went to university and is now training to become a teacher."

"We think it's pretty cool." The twins laughed and walked off. Alice rolled her eyes and walked into her class. She sat next to Kat at the back of the classroom. Students laughed and chatted, sitting on the tables, texting until the door swung open. A young pale face woman stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her crimson lips, "I would like to welcome Mr Milliner, he will be your history teacher until the end of the school year. I hope you treat him with respect." She said looking over at Alice and Kat with a twinkle in her ice blue eyes. Miss Anahira stepped aside to reveal a young man in a scruffy suit with dark eyes and hair.

"Hello," he spoke gently yet sternly to the class, "I am Mr Milliner." He grinned and placed his briefcase on the front desk. "Now, I believe you reached the year 1865?"

The entire class nodded in agreement, Alice laid her head on the desk and stared at Mr Milliner as his threw his black leather jacket on to his chair. Alice opened her note book and quietly picked up her ink pen. She began to doodle, she was bored and didn't want to pay attention in class.

Alice looked up quickly as Mr Milliner walked over, except he was wearing black trousers with a smart white shirt and a dark green trench coat along with a matching green top hat. "Now tell me Alice, Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice flung up, wide-eyed and confused.

"Well? Are you going to answer him?" Alice looked at Kat, who was now a grinning blue and purple…cat. Alice screamed and jumped up, backing towards the door.

"This isn't normal," her hand slowly reached back towards the door handle. "This is a dream and all I need to do is wake up."

"You can't wake up Alice," Mr Milli… The Hatter said sadly

"Why not?"

The Hatter softly took Alice's hand and led her to the big mirror in the girl's bathroom. "Look at yourself" He said, lightly shoving Alice forward. Alice stared at her reflection. The reflection slowly changed into an 18 year old girl with auburn hair lying in a hospital bed with a life support machine next to her.

"B-But…that's me" tears formed in Alice's eyes, "H-How can I be here?"Hatter pulled Alice closer as she silently wept, a pool of tears slowly forming at her feet.

"We will have to see the Caterpillar to explain that…well, as you know him, Mr Leverett"

The Caterpillar took another puff of smoke, and eyed Alice up and down. "You, girl, ahem, are in a coma in your world"

"A…A coma?" Alice turned and looked up at the Hatter who was standing behind her, he removed his hat and looked down.

"You were hit by a truck transporting looking glasses" said the Caterpillar with a hint of sarcasm and boredom trailing his voice, the blue smoke following gracefully into Alice's face. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to clear the smoke. "You sustained head injuries and had a swelling of the brain, luckily you survived that."

Alice sighed, "So, why am I here?" She felt the Hatter gently take her hand as if to ready her for the news to come.

"You are needed, only you…" The Caterpillar leaned closer to her, puffing from the Hookah, "…can defeat the Red Queen." Suddenly, the March Hare hopped in along with the White Rabbit.

"S-sorry to disturb y-you Caterpillar" The March Hare giggled, scratching his wonky ears. The White Rabbit rolled his eyes and pushed his spectacles up his nose.

"This isn't a giggling matter! I think I'll explain Leverett" The White Rabbit said sternly, "I have just been informed by Cheshire that the Red Queen knows of our whereabouts."

"How?" The Hatter asked with disbelief, he pulled Alice closer, "No-one except the Resistance knows of our location."

"We were t-told it was the T-Tweedles" The March Hare replied, now shaking nervously. Alice looked at the Hatter, "The Tweedles as you know them are Deena and Dumia" The Hatter told her gently. Alice looked down, she thought the twins were her friends but, obviously she was mistaken

The White Rabbit looked at his watch. "The White Queen should be here soon, to discuss how to protect Alice."

Just then, there was a loud bang on the door, everyone froze on the spot, staring at the door. A deep voice on the other side spoke sternly, "By order of Her Majesty you are to be arrested for treason and shall be sentenced to death." The Hatter slowly drew his gun from left trouser pocket and pointed it at the door. "March, get Alice into the escape hatch."

The library doors started shaking, the sharp silver spearheads piercing the innocent hearts of the mahogany doors. Bullets forced their way into the room, pushing their way through the air. Alice watched from inside the tight escape route, she saw the large card soldiers forcing their way into the room. The March Hare hopped up to the Hatter and pulled him to Alice, "Y-You need to p-protect her."

The Hatter pulled Alice next to him behind the pillar and put his finger on his month hinting to Alice to be quiet. Card soldiers marched past them, the armoured feet pounding against the floor. Once the soldiers pasted the Hatter took Alice's hand and they ran down the corridor, Hatter had his gun at his side. Suddenly, they felt cold metal hands grab them from behind, a bitter voice spoke as they were forced to the floor, the Hatter's gun slid to the edge of the wall. "So, what do we have here?" The Red Queen walked towards Alice and Hatter, she used her ruby sceptre to lift Alice's face, she tutted, "Such a pity." The Hatter lurched towards the Queen, clenching his teeth with rage. The Red Queen smirked with amusement, happy to see that the Hatter finally had a weakness. "What's wrong Hatter?" She asked coldly, "Do you care about this girl?" The Red Queen looked at Alice, scowling. "Maybe, if you hadn't betrayed me…I would let her live."

Alice looked up puzzled, "Betrayed you?" She looked over at the Hatter who, instead of looking at Alice to explain, looked away and remained silent.

The Queen laughed and clicked her fingers, a sign for the soldiers to lift Alice and the Hatter to their feet. "The Hatter was previously Commander of my Army, until he joined this Resistance." Alice glanced from the Queen to the Hatter, "And, with his mistake he must be punished in the worst way possible." With a shrill shout and her pale finger pointed at Alice she gave the dreadful command, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

**Alice : Alice Kingsleigh**

**Mr Albert White: White Rabbit**

**Kat/Katie: Cheshire Cat**

**Deena and Dumia: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee**

**Mr Milliner: Mad Hatter**

**Ms Loto Bareket: Queen of Hearts**

**Mr Leverett: March Hare**

**Mr Rashad: Caterpillar**

**Ms Anahira: White Queen**


End file.
